Dr. Purple
Dr. Purple (also known as Dr. Purpeel) is a mad scientist/evil genius who debuted in the game "Cattou Ninden Teyandee", a game loosely based on the TV series (Samurai Pizza Cats in the US). He first appears as the mastermind behind level 7, where he runs a funhouse labrynth. In the same level, he reveals a Vampire-like creation of his, that acts as the boss of the level. Later on in levels 8 & 9, it is revealed that Dr. Purple has been working alongside Seymour "Big Cheese" in the construction of a whale-shaped war airship half the size of Little Tokyo/Edorapolis, in which the game takes place for the last 3 levels. Throughout the game, Dr. Purple appears to be mysterious and calculating, with a dark aura about him. Trouble in the funhouse Dr. Purple's first appearance where he first appears to be a ghost in a haunted-looking funhouse. In reality, the funhouse is his base of operations where he designs countless machines and other creations, such as the vampiric creation of his (referred to as Nosferatu) who acts as the level boss. Upon the defeat of the boss, Dr. Purple makes his escape in his mini-spaceship Whale Airship Dr. Purple is believed to be the architect of the whale-looking airship, roughly half the size of Little Tokyo that he and Seymour used to attack the city. The airship is shown to be a deadly weapon of mass destruction that easily devastates Little Tokyo with little effort. Realizing that they can't destroy it from the outside, the Pizza Cats then decide to take it on from the inside. The last 3 levels of the game take place inside the devastating weapon. Cats vs. Dr. Purple Upon throwing everything he's got at the Pizza Cats, Dr. Purple is forced to a confrontation. Before the Pizza Cat can confront the doctor, they are first forced to take on a red dragon. Once the dragon is defeated, Dr. Purple comes to the table with another gadget; a robotic battle suit in form of a giant rooster. Once the robot is defeated, Dr. Purple makes his final escape on his spaceship. Even though he still appears to be at large, Dr. Purple never makes another appearance in any other media whatsoever. He is credited with all the other characters who take part at the end of the game. Dr. Purple would have appear in the TV series if the series continue. But he appears in the Web Series (a.k.a. Fan Episodes). If he was in the TV series, but now he appears in the Web Series (a.k.a. Fan Episodes). He would either work for the Big Cheese or return as the Big Cheese's rival. They sometimes work together to defeated the Pizza Cats. Sometimes the Big Cheese think he's nuts. Dr. Purple see the Big Cheese as an immature crossdressing idiot. Being highly dark and evil, he might have also developed a fatherly relationship with Bad Bird's (Good Bird's) brother Bad Bird 2. He even has evil schemes of his own when he's not working for the Big Cheese. Dr. Purple wants revenge on women because long ago he has a girlfriend and she dump him. He has laser swords. One episode they were stolen, later he made new laser swords. He shown interested in the Bad Bird family. Sometimes the Big Cheese sabotages Dr. Purple's plan by helping the Pizza Cats. Dr. Purple, the Big Cheese, Jerry Atric, Bad Bird 2, and the Ninja Crows has not yet found out that Speedy and Good Bird are half brothers.